It is known to use a variety of devices and methods for securing objects in the cargo area of a tractor trailer. For example, it is known to secure objects in the cargo area of a tractor trailer using devices having a strap with an end clip adapted to be removably received in a slot in a mounting structure such as the tracking plate commonly known as an E-track which is mounted to a fixed structure such as an inside wall of a tractor trailer. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,846 of Davis, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,205 of Haire; U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,791 of Ehrlich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,193 of Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,536 of Jantzen; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,358 of Elsner. It is also known to use devices having anchoring rings for securing objects to an inside wall of the cargo area of a tractor trailer using rope and the like. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,697 of Austin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,205 of Haire; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,849 of Haire.
However, conventional devices and methods for securing objects in the cargo area of a tractor trailer suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, none of the conventional devices or methods for securing an object to an inside wall of a tractor trailer are adapted to secure a pallet jack. In addition, none of the conventional devices or methods are adapted to be used with a tractor trailer having mounting structures such as D-rings mounted to an inside wall of the cargo area and a tractor trailer having E-tracks mounted to an inside wall of the cargo area. Further, none of the conventional devices and methods are adapted to removably retain the end clip in a slot in the mounting bracket while an anchoring ring is being used to anchor the object to an inside wall of the tractor trailer. Still further, none of the conventional devices and methods provide an end clip and an anchoring ring in an integral device. In addition, none of the conventional devices and methods are adapted to secure a pallet jack to an inside wall of a tractor trailer by attachment to the head of a pallet jack.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for securing an object in the cargo area of a tractor trailer could be provided that would secure a pallet jack to an inside wall of the cargo area of a tractor trailer. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would be adapted for use with a tractor trailer having mounting structures such as D-rings mounted to an inside wall of the tractor trailer and a tractor trailer having an E-track mounted to an inside wall of the tractor trailer. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would be adapted to removably retain the end clip in a slot in the mounting bracket while the anchoring ring is being used to anchor the object to an inside wall of the tractor trailer. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would be adapted to provide an end clip and an anchoring ring in an integral device. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would be adapted to be removably secure a pallet jack to an inside wall of a tractor trailer by attachment to the head of a pallet jack. It would be further desirable is such an apparatus and method could be provided that would be adapted to secure a cargo load to a pallet jack and permit a pallet jack to be secured to a distant mounting structure.